grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley "Stan" Pines
Stanley "Stan" Pines, '''also known as '''Grunkle Stan, and currently under the assumed identity of Stanford Pines, is Dipper and Mabel Pines great uncle and summer guardian. After many years of crime and infamy, he has taken up residence in the remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he exploits local lore and the gullibility of the "dumbest people in the world"] to finance himself by running a dubious tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack. Appearance Grunkle Stan has brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair, that is almost always covered by Stan's trademark maroon fez, which bears a yellow crescent shape and later a similar figure, albeit with straight edges, with a dot next to it, resembling an oyster with a pearl in it. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. Stan has wrinkly skin as a result of his age, a slouched posture, and a faded burn mark of the symbol on the side of Ford's desk on his upper right back. He usually wears a pair of rectangular glasses with a black rim. Stan has a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face. Stan's typical outfit is a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes and the aforementioned fez and glasses. He frequently carries an eight ball cane with him and often wears an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working. When his youth was restored Stan appeared as a teen boy, sporting a brown mullet, a grey shirt with a green combat vest, dark grey pants and boots. Biography Early Life Gravity Falls Personality Grunkle Stan is a gruff, selfish, cynical, greedy, and childish salesman/conman with Hunter training. Who has managed to set up his shop in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell worthless knickknacks to. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. Weapon ReFund - Specialized gauntlets Stanley made to make use of the boxing style he learned as a child, these weapons enhance his strength and have wrist launchers for firing Dust rounds. Powers and Abilities Semblance Conman's Suggestion - Stan is able to trick anyone who hears his voice when he uses his Semblance into believing anything he say's. Relationships Family Stanford Pines - Dipper Pines - Dipper is Stan's great-nephew. Stan does not often supervise Dipper as he is supposed to as the boy's summer caretaker, and is known to hand unpleasant duties to Dipper in particular, angering the boy and even leading him to question Stan's affection for him on occasion. Stan often takes delight in teasing him over his size and his nerdiness which greatly annoys Dipper. Stan finds Dipper's intellectual interests boring and difficult to empathize with. However, Stan seems to have a soft spot for both of the twins, and is well-meaning in his treatment of his great-nephew interview: Dipper reminds him of his younger self and how he was often preyed upon by bullies. Stan believes that making him do hard things will toughen him up and teach him to stand up for himself. Stan is proud when Dipper stands up to others, including him, and has been shown to empathize deeply with his nephew's girl troubles, offering his help with them whenever possible. Mabel Pines - Mabel is Stan's great-niece. Mabel's sweet, accomodating disposition and love of aesthetics often clash with Stan's forceful methods and sloppiness, occasionally leading to self-improvement attempts that Stan nevertheless goes along with tolerantly (like curing his fear of heights or overcoming his inability to speak with then-crush Lazy Susan ). Stan can be protective of his niece and, as with Dipper, he will get jealous when she spends time with others instead of him or expresses admiration of Ford Stan appears baffled by and unwilling to participate in Mabel's more flamboyant plans, sometimes refusing to aknowledge that she is up to something weird or opposing her worldview entirely He seems more capable of understanding Mabel than Dipper, often joining her in teasing Dipper and sharing interests (like their love of Duck-tective). Stan notably has nicknames for Mabel (calling her 'sweetie' and 'pumpkin') whereas he has only referred to Dipper as 'Dippy' in writing. This ease in showing emotion for Mabel could be due Stan not feeling the pressure of having to toughen her up for the world. This doesn't make Mabel exempt from his schemes, as she is shown to be involved as often as Dipper is. Friends Wendy Corduroy - Wendy is Stan's employee. Stan is harsh on her, contributing to her view of him as the "worst boss ever", but this apparently stems from Stan's intrinsic knowledge of Wendy's personality, as he seems to know that she will slack off if he does not strongly enforce his rules. She is not above playing pranks on him which Stan appears to take in good humor if he has not fired her yet. He is also relatively tolerant of how she sometimes openly disregards his requests. 'Soos -' Soos is Stan's handyman. Stan views Soos as a loyal employee, since he's been working at the Mystery Shack for many years, and he isn't above taking advantage of Soos' haplessness on occasion (like passing off Soos' ideas for his ). He is aware of Soos' unwavering admiration and trusts him to follow his orders to the letter, as evidenced by Stan tasking him to guard the vending machine while he was taken into custody. While he is sometimes exasperated by the young man's immaturity, Stan genuinely cares for his employee. 'Lydia Gilligan - '''Stan has a unknown history with Lydia, but she is the person that trained Stan to fight like a hunter, and at one Stan even nursed a attraction to her but it apparently didn't end well. If the comment of the doctors taking three hours to remove the bouquet is anything to go by at least. But It's clear that despite the two have conflicting views, it's likely Stan cares about her and still considers her a friend even after all these years. Neutral 'Phil Ken Sebben - 'Stan ties and history with Sebben are unknown, but according to Lyida Gilligan he apparently saw something in Stan, and requested her to give him training. Enemies 'Society of the Blind Eye -''' 'Bill Cipher -' 'Gideon Gleeful -' Quotes Gallery Hardcore Grunkle Stan.png Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans